five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Lisanna Strauss
Introduction Personality History (Fairy Tail Manga ) Some point in her childhood before joining Fairy Tail her parents died. Her older sister Mirajane Strauss helped the villagers defeat a Demon and gained some its abilities. Lisanna and her siblings left the village, after being treaed and feared by its inhabitants. Eventually, with Lisanna being around eleven years old at that time, they reached the Fairy Tail Guild and, even though Lisanna and Elfman Strauss got along well with everyone quickly, their older sister continued to be lonely. In order to change that, Lisanna and Elfman learnt their respective Take Over from Makarov. At some point after that she helped raise Happy's Egg and was their when he hatched. in the year X782 Lisanna and rest of her siblings were on a mission, when Elfman lost control of his magic and went on a rampage. When Elfman tried to Take Over the Beast, he lost control of himself in the new state, and Lisanna confronted him, trying to calm him down. However, Elfman's Beast Soul form hit her, sending her flying several meters away, an act which seemingly shocked Elfman enough for him to revert to himself. While her wounds were being tended to Lisanna by Mirajane an Anima opened and took her into Edolas. Although she doesn't why it happened she theorized it was because her counterpart the Lisanna (Edolas) had died just around the same time and that the Anima was simply trying to fill the void in her death. When she woke up she found herself in a the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild Everyone believed that she was the Lisanna they knew and welcome her back with open arms. From their reaction, she deduced that their Lisanna had passed away. She found herself unable to say anything, and pretended to be their Lisanna. Not wanting Mirajane(Edolas and Elfman(Edolas to be upset and go through that pain again. Years later she saw on what she thought was Lucy Ashley bullying Natsu Dragion and Jet Edolas and Droy Edolas scolding Elfman (Edolas). When Natsu and Happy cry tears of joy and try to hug her only to be kicked by Lucy Ashley. Lisanna listened in behind the bar while Natsu and Happy explained that came from Wizard World/Earthland to save his Guild mates. Lisanna eventually runs outside upon realizing that he was that from her world Natsu Dragneel. Lisanna begins to cry. Not wanting to hurt Edolas’ Mirajane and Elfman, she makes the difficult decision and decides to stay in Edolas herself pretending to be their Lisanna. During the battle against the Royal Army, she is seen running out along with all the guild members and fights with a staff. Not long after the battle when the Reverse Anima starts pushing the Magic out of Edolas. Lisanna starts glowing Lisanna tries to explain, but Mirajane and Elfman of Edolas reveal that they already knew. Elfman said that they already noticed, but just couldn't say it, and apologize. Mirajane then says that she's like their Lisanna, someone who's really kind, and thus she can't let her real siblings cry anymore. As Lisanna tearfully screams out their names, Mirajane asks her to give them their regards and tears on both sides Lisanna is sent back to her world. After arriving back in her world she apprehended by Pantherlily who for being a suspicious character. When everyone sees her, the whole group, especially Natsu, is surprised by her appearance. She noties Natsu tackles to ground in a hug. She then hugs Happy, and is glad to see Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarletas well. She notices Lucy Heartfillia and Wendy Marvell too, and deduces they must be the Earth Land versions of their counterparts back in Edolas. Gray then asks if she is their Lisanna which she confirms that she and proceeds to tell what happened on the day of her supposed death and she was sent Edolas believing it was partly due to Anima tried to fill the void on her Edolas counterpart Lisanna who died around the same time. She later explained that she couldn't bear to her adopted siblings feelings. Not long after she runs to towards her actual siblings who are at Kardia Cathedral visiting Lisanna's grave. To their joy and shock they see her running to towards them. All of them cry and hug each other for the first time in two years finally reunited. Afterwards they all returned to guild on which majority of the guild were shocked and thrilled to see her. They party to celebrate her return on which she make note on all the personality differences in Mirajane. While everyone is talking about Edolas, she joins in and mentions how Natsu's counterpart is more sensitive, cries a lot from being picked on, and is really cute. This makes everyone laugh to the point that they would have liked to see a Natsu, who was the exact opposite of their ow 'Five World war: Prologue' 'Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Clover Town Arc' 'Kunugi Town Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc ' Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities 'Magic' Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Like Elfman and Mirajane, Lisanna uses 'Take Over Magic. Her transformation is based on transforming her body into animal and hybrid-animal forms which is called Animal Soul (アニマルソウル Animaru Sōru). She can use her Take Over transformations in a variety of ways, and was seen augmenting her physical capabilities and parameters during combat through their use. *'Animal Soul': Bird (鳥 Tori): **'Animal Soul: Wings': **'Animal Soul: Harpy': *'Animal Soul: Rabbit' (兎 Usagi): *'Animal Soul: Fish:' *'Animal Soul: Cat' (キャット Kyatto): Lisanna takes on the form of a werecat it is mostly humanoid with longer hair and some amount of striped skin concentrated around their forearms and feline-like pads on the surface of their palms and sharp claws at their finger tips. The user also appears to be garbed in a blue and black striped 2-piece halter bikini while in this state. They also sport feline ears, nose, whiskers, a blue choker that has a round bell on it, and a long tail, but otherwise retains their human features. This is consider Lisanna strongest Animal Soul as mostly uses it against stronger opponents. This form her speed enhances greatly and Hand to Hand combat skills. She was able land a few blows on Quilge Opie a captain-class opponent considered to Soul Reapers. *'Animal Soul: Mermaid:' *'Animal Soul: Bunny:' *'Animal Soul: Tigress:' *'''Animal Soul: Ram: '''Look like the spitting image of Aries. Trivia Category:2nd Division Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Category:Wizard Category:Take-Over Siblings Category:Animal transformation Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Shapeshifting Category:3rd Fleet Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Caster Magic User Category:In-love Category:Wizard World